The present invention relates to a device for increasing the storage capacity of a pack such as a backpack.
Hiking and camping have become popular recreational activities in recent years. Most hikers/campers carry the items they require for camping within a gear pack such as a backpack. Such gear packs are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 139,731 to Palmer, for example, illustrates a knapsack for use by military personnel. As shown therein, bedrolls or blankets to be used in the field may be carried on top of the knapsack and held in place by a series of straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,892 to Chinski et al. illustrates a different type of gear pack, namely an artist's kit, which includes a storage compartment unit. The storage compartment unit has a plurality of pockets for storing various artist's painting and drawing supplies. The storage compartment unit also has a cover and a plurality of straps for securing the storage compartment and the cover to seat bushings when a seat being carried by the user is disassembled. The storage compartment unit further includes a plurality of straps whereby the seat, easel, and storage compartment unit may be carried as a unitary backpack. A canvas carrying apparatus is provided for transporting a framed canvas on the backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,854 to Genovese illustrates a backpack shelter apparatus which incorporates a backpack, frame means, shelter and shelter support means adjustably coupled to the frame means. The shelter support means can be extended from the frame means to provide support for the shelter, backpack and frame means. The shelter unfolds from the frame means and is erected to provide an enclosure wherein the backpack is in an upright position and a person can be protected from the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,349 to Rowe illustrates a combination backpack and tent system which utilizes the backpack frame as the support for one end of the tent. The tent is secured to the lower end of the backpack frame so that it can be rolled up and stored on the frame, covered by a short flap constituting an extension of the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,524 to Brune relates to a combination gear pack and pivotable seat member. The seat member is connected at the bottom of the gear pack and is pivotable between various positions with respect to the front and the rear of the pack. Straps support the seat member from the pack. The straps are adjustable so that the angular orientation of the seat member with respect to the pack can be adjusted for comfort to the user. The seat member, when not in use as a chair, can also be swung back to compressively secure a load against the pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,015 to Gale, Jr. illustrates a frame apparatus for use as a backpack frame in one configuration and as a tent frame in another configuration. The frame members are shaped and sized so as to nest within each other in the backpack configurations.
The capacity of an ordinary pack, and thus the quantity of supplies which can be carried in it, are limited. It is difficult for pack users to carry bulky items such as bedrolls, sleeping bags, blankets, and tents within the pack itself because they decrease the amount of space available for other supplies. Thus, there remains a need for a device which increases the storage capability of a gear pack and allows hikers/campers to conveniently carry bulky items such as the aforementioned items externally of the pack.